Psycho analysis and a bit of magic
by DarcRose22
Summary: See what happens when Mr. Te-ah-tim-eh meets a psychologist and gets in touch with his inner feelings about a certain woman .Rated M for latter chapters. Reviews will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1:A strange meeting

Author's note: This is another story but this one takes place in the Roundworld. Erika is a character I own, the others belong to our beloved P-Terry Pratchett…

Chapter 1: A strange meeting

It was about eight o'clock in the Roundworld when Erika was returning home from work. She was a psychologist and obviously she was doing a good job since her client list was getting larger and larger.

After she had crossed a long road full of cars and one of them had tried to run her down ignoring a red light she noticed a man with weird clothes. He was tall, with blonde curls and he was waving his arms in front of people who were passing by him. They, however seemed to ignore him.

"He would make a good client" she thought and started walking again, his direction as her house was that way.

As she passed next to him the man got in front of her and said "Stop!"

Erika stopped and looked at him. "Why?"

"You mean, you can see me?" he asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Nobody else can. It's so very tedious."

"Ok…"

"I am practically transparent to them. They can even walk through me if I stand in their way."

"It is obvious you have an inferiority complex. People usually feel they the others are better but it is usually untrue. Maybe you should do something to boost your self confidence."

"No, you don't understand. They literally walk through me. Look."

The man stood before a teen boy who was listening to music and the boy didn't see him. The strangest part was that the boy actually went through the black dressed man and continued walking.

Erika's jaw dropped. "I see" she said "would you, by any chance, have died at some point and forgot to mention?"

"I did die, in fact, but I died in the Discworld and I am pretty sure this is not Ankh-Morpork" he said.

"The Discworld? As in Terry Pratchett's books?" she asked him with a look on her face implying that no mater if he was dead or alive he was definitely insane.

"I don't know who that is but the Discworld is a real world, my world."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Te-ah-tim-eh. Jonathan Te-ah-tim-eh."

"You mean like around four o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Not again! I said Te-ah-tim-eh. Susan said the exact same thing."

"Susan?"

"You know, Death's granddaughter."

"Do I?"

The fact was that Erika did know who Susan was as her best friend Rania had told her about Terry Pratchett's books that took place in the Discworld and she herself had read a couple of them. But now she had to deal with a ghost claiming to be a fictional character.

"Why are you here then?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I just got here and nobody can see or hear me. It gets to your nerves after a while. But, wait a minute. You can see me. Why is that?"

Erika tried to think of an answer. "I have not even the slightest idea" she finally said.

"I know very well when people are lying and that's you now" he said.

"Ok. I am. The truth is I am a witch but I don't say it."

"Why?"

"Magic does not exist in this world. People stopped believing in it. It's all about maths and physics. And genes, mostly that. If someone has a special ability as for example telekinesis or pyrokinesis or magical abilities they put him in a lab and do tests to him and other horrible stuff."

"So witches can see ghosts here?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you can help me return to my world then."

"I can try. If we find your unfinished business and work through the identity thing you have, then I think things will take their way from that point."

"I know very well who I am and as for any unfinished business, it is Revenge. I know that. You have to send me back to finish them though."

"That's good Jonathan. But we'd better get to my house. People are staring at me talking to thin air and that's not good for my job. A crazy psychologist is not many people idea for a therapist."

Erika and Teatime walked to her house. He was thinking how different this world was but still he could point out some similarities. She on the other hand was thinking of her career. Her current client was a ghost! If her patients knew that they would certainly flee.

They got in the house. A black cat came to greet them.

"This is my house. It's not big. Living room, kitchen/dining room, bathroom, two bedrooms and a balcony. Oh, and this is Nina."

Teatime entered and wandered around the house not bothering to use doors. One good thing with being a ghost is that you can walk through walls.

"You can take the empty bedroom" Erika said "We will talk tomorrow. It's been a long day for me. Oh, and, no entering the bathroom and my bedroom without knocking or saying something. And another thing. Stay away from the wizard next door. He's quite crazy and he does weird experiments."

"Sounds like every wizard of the Unseen University" Teatime said.


	2. Chapter 2:First session

Chapter 2: First session

The next morning Erika canceled her appointments until noon and stayed at home. In Teatime's room there was that kind of sofa psychologists usually have for their patients to help them relax by making them feel comfortable.

"Would you like to sit?" she asked while sitting on an armchair herself.

"No. I'd rather stand."

"Ok. Let's start. Why do you think you are here?"

"I don't know. I remember the poker and then I saw my body from outside of it and then I faded. Next thing I knew I was here and noone could see me."

"You do realise this is not you, right? Jonathan Teatime is a character from a book. A really good book indeed but still…"

"I told you! Discworld is real. You are a witch. Check it."

Erika went to bring one of her books. She put it on the bed and said a small spell. The book started glowing in various colors.

"You win." she said "It's magical. But still… I have no idea how to send you back. Maybe something from your past will help. There has to be a reason you ended up here."

"My past?"

"You can start from your childhood."

"My childhood… I grew up at the Guild of Assassins. My parents died when I was little. I studied a lot about poisons and daggers and I eventually became an assassin."

"Isn't there anything you remember from your parents?"

"Not really."

Nina entered the room. When she realised Teatime was in there she hissed at him and left.

"I don't think Nina likes you Jonathan. That's strange. She likes everyone."

"Well, I don't really like cats either."

"Why is that?"

"I think I remember something. My parents bought me a cat to have as a pet when I was little."

"Kids without siblings tend to bind with pets. That's why parents buy them one, a cat or a dog."

"I don't think we bound that well. There are some vague memories of stone throwing and eventually setting the cat on fire."

"No wonder why Nina dislikes you."

"I've done worse things to people."

"I'm sure you have. Why did you set the cat on fire though?"

"I don't know. I suppose I wanted to know what would happen. The stones had gotten boring after some time. I thought I'd change my method a bit."

Erika withheld the question "What happened to the cat?" as she was sure she didn't want to know.

"When will you send me back? I do have a revenge to get."

"Why do you seek revenge that much?"

"She… killed me? Is that not enough of a reason?"

"I suppose. I have never been killed before."

"If you like it to maintain that status I suggest you figure a way fast."

Erika thought there was too much violence in that man and that it probably was there to hide something else.

"I'll go pour some coffee" she said.

Teatime was left alone in the room. The previous night he had noticed a porcelain doll in the room but he didn't get the chance to observe it well enough.

The doll's hair was exactly the same shade of blonde as Susan's were. She was wearing a long black dress that only left her hands and ankles uncovered like the women of Ankh-Morpork.

Erika looked inside the room before entering to see what he was doing when he was alone. At that point she saw him looking under the doll's dress. She held back a giggle and entered the room.

"Everything alright, Jonathan?"

"As good as it could be considering I am a ghost and I am in the Roundworld."

"Please, let's continue. I see you are looking at my porcelain doll."

"It's quite nice."

"Thank you."

"It does remind me of some dolls my mother had. She never let anyone touch them."

"You can touch this one if you like."

"No, I… I… I don't really like dolls."

"But you do look under their dresses."

This sentence came as a slap to Teatime, who changed from white to red and settled at a furious yellow.

"Don't get upset. I saw you when I came in. Did you do that when you were little?"

He pulled Erika's hair and put a knife in front of her throat. She felt the cold blade on her skin and held her breath.

"I don't have to answer your questions. It's not fun any more."

Then he released her.

"I know you don't have to, but you can trust me. I just want to help. How does that doll make you feel?"

"Angry, a bit nostalgic and then angrier."

"Is that so?"

"She looks like Susan."

"How does that connect with your anger and nostalgia?"

"I am angry she killed me, I miss Ankh-Morpork and life and… I am angry with myself."

"With yourself? You believe you should have been more cautious?"

"That too."

"What else?"

"I miss her."

Erika looked at him letting him know he should continue talking.

"I miss Susan. I can't stop thinking about her. At first it was only revenge. But later… I tried to focus on revenge and how much I hated her but all my hatred has turned into desire. I can't imagine how that is possible but I can't help it."

"I see. This is difficult indeed. I believe you want to look under Susan's dress instead of the doll's, right?"

"Under, through, I don't care. I wish I could be with her."

"But she killed you."

"That's what makes her special. Many have wanted to kill me, she is the only one who succeeded. And that sort of turns me on."

"All right. I think we said enough for the day. Perhaps you should think about those things and we'll talk about that tomorrow. In the meantime I'll cook lunch and then go to work."

"Fine. I'll stay here and… think."

"Oh, please stay away from Nina and before I forget…"

Erika snapped her fingers and a black tuft appeared at the doll's hair.

"That's more like it" she said "You can keep her if you want to."

"Thanks."

Erika went to work leaving Teatime with his thoughts. He held the doll in his arms and thought of Susan. Where would she be? Would she ever think of him? He had to find a way to be alive again and return to her.


	3. Chapter3:A spell's side effects

Chapter 3: A spell's side effects

Then he remembered the wizard next door. The description Erika had told him didn't seem to worry him. He couldn't be worse than those in the Unseen University. Their librarian was a bloody orangutan.

He walked through the wall and reached his apartment. He was currently not there but Teatime didn't know when he'd return.

He saw many small vials and hardcover books with pages yellow from time. He saw researches on time travel and theories about other worlds similar to the Roundworld. They were all very interesting but one thing drew his attention "How to go to another world" He picked up the book and returned to Erika's.

The Susan doll was on his bed now. He looked at her hair and thought of Susan's coiling and uncoiling as they used to. The hardest part of waiting was the thought that went on and on in his mind. "Was she alone? What would she be doing?" And the most torturing one "Did she ever think of him?"

At last Erika returned. Teatime met her in the living room.

"Erika, I need to talk to you. I can't stop thinking about Susan. I want to go back."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow and I will see if I can send you back, perhaps the day after."

"That long? I can't wait that much."

"Well you don't have a choice really."

He went back in his room while Erika started preparing dinner. Suddenly she heard a loud bang from the bedroom.

She ran inside and faced a lot of smoke that prevented her from seeing. Then she heard a woman's voice.

"What the bugger?" the voice said.

Then the smoke cleared off.

"Teatime!" the woman said.

"Susan? What did I do wrong?" Teatime asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Jonathan, what _did_ you do?" Erika asked.

"Who are _you_?" Susan asked Erika "And where am I?"

"Let's all take a deep breath and I'll explain everything, once I figure out what happened. Jonathan, may I have a word with you? Now! Susan I know it's weird but could you please stay here for a moment? Thank you" Erika said and made Teatime follow her out of his bedroom.

"What did you do?"

"I found a book and tried a spell."

"What book? Where did you find it?"

"The wizard's house."

"WHAT? I told you _not_ to go there! His spells never work!"

"Is said: _How to go to another world._ I figured I could go back."

"And instead you brought Susan here. Well done. Now stay here while I'll go talk to her."

Erika went inside the room and found Susan sitting on the bed holding the doll.

"That's Teatime's" Erika said.

Susan turned to face her.

"Why does he have a doll that looks like me?"

"It's kind of complicated. You see, he cast a spell to go back to the Discworld and instead he brought you here."

"Why me?"

"Um… Susan, it's a bit awkward to tell you… and I know you'll probably think I'm crazy… but, well, I think he…."

Susan dropped the doll on the bed.

"He what?"

"Look. I think we should take it all from the beginning. My name is Erika and I am a psychologist. Yesterday I saw Teatime's ghost trying to communicate. At first I didn't realise he was a ghost. I thought he was just someone with weird clothes. You know, here is the Roundworld and the Discworld is unknown to us. Well at least as a real place. It's just a place in a book series. Anyway I talked to him and he realised I was a witch and asked for my help. By the time I realised he was actually telling the truth he had told me several things about you. He brought you here as he couldn't wait for my spells to get him back. My initial plan was to make him realise what he felt before sending him back."

"What do you mean what he felt?"

"I think it's better to talk about this tomorrow"

"You are crazy. I am out of here" Susan said and tried to walk though the wall.

"Why don't my powers work?"

"Susan, I told you. This is the Roundworld. Magic is hidden and works in different ways."

"Bugger! And just what are you suggesting Erika?"

"Group sessions. Starting tomorrow. But for tonight, a nice meal and a cup of tea. Then I'll find a way to send you back."

"Fine. But tell him not to come near me."

Both women got to the living room where Teatime was waiting.

"Susan, I'm so happy to see you!" he said.

"You are?" she asked him.

"I'll go lay the table" Erika said "Jonathan do behave please."

He looked at Erika and then at Susan. She was more beautiful than he remembered.

"You should be dead Teatime" she said.

"I am."

"I mean gone. Why are you here?"

"Erika said I have unfinished business."

"And what would they be?"

He went behind her and whispered in her ear "You"

"Oh, really? You don't say!" she answered grabbing the nearest vase and throwing it at him.

Unfortunately for the vase and lucky for Teatime he was a ghost so things could pass through him.

"Don't break my fragile stuff! It doesn't work anyway" they heard Erika's voice.

"Stay away from me, will you?" Susan told Teatime and went to the kitchen with Erika.

Their meal was nothing much but Teatime enjoyed being able to sit at the same table with Susan even if he was unable to eat. He kept looking at her and she kept avoiding him.

When the two women finished their meal Erika told Teatime he'd be staying in the living room as Susan would occupy the other bedroom. Teatime was not pleased since he hoped to _share_ his bedroom with Susan not _give_ it to her. He took the doll and sat on the couch with Erika while Susan was having a bath.

"You should have never cast a spell without telling me!"

"Isn't she lovely?"

"Jonathan are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Could I just take a look?"

"Nope. You are staying here till she finishes her bath."

When Susan finished her bath she had a cup of tea and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Plans for the future

Chapter 4: Plans for the future

When both Erika and Susan were fast asleep Teatime went inside Susan's room and stayed there looking at her sleep. Her hair was coiling and uncoiling according to the dreams she was seeing. It was exactly as he had imagined her.

Then suddenly not long before sunrise Susan opened her eyes and saw him. She jumped of her bed and rushed into Erika's room.

"Erika, wake up!"

Erika turned the other way and murmured something about not wanting to go to school today.

"It's Teatime!" Susan said.

Erika opened her eyes and looked at her.

"So soon? How long was I asleep?" she asked a bit confused.

"Not teatime, Teatime! He was in my room all night!"

"I do not want to know any details. I haven't even had a cup of coffee yet."

"What….? No, I don't really want to know what you thought. What I'm saying is that he was watching me sleep the whole night."

"And you woke me up for _this_?"

"Well, yes."

"Ok, whatever. Let me get dressed and have some coffee. Then we'll begin our session."

Susan left Erika and she got up. She thought she had to do something soon or they would drive her crazy.

After Erika had her coffee she went in Susan's room. She found her holding a frying pan threatening to hit Teatime who was grinning happily.

"So that's where the frying pan had gone. I would normally suggest you sat down and talk but you can stand if you like. Just focus and we'll have a little chat all right?"

"Keep him away from me" Susan said.

"I'm not a pet, to be kept away. I'll go wherever I please" Teatime snapped at her.

"Ok, ok, enough with this. Let's start. Susan, how do you feel about being here?"

"Angry he brought me here against my will. I thought I had gotten rid of him."

"I am still happy you are here Susan. I've missed you." Teatime said.

"You won't be for long Teatime. Mark my words" she answered but he kept grinning.

"Anyway" she continued "What are you so happy about?"

Teatime didn't reply. There was an awkward silence and then Erika spoke again.

"Susan, since you killed Jonathan have you ever thought of him?

"What for? He was dead, he _is_ dead."

"I know, but isn't there any possibility you were having second thoughts?"

"Second thoughts? I'd do it again if he was not a ghost."

"So, what do you plan for the future?"

"Go back to Discworld and make sure he pays for it. How dare he bring me here!"

"Thank you Susan. That was very… enlightening. Now, Jonathan, what do you plan for the future?"

"I want to be with Susan. I don't really care where but I'd rather be back home."

Susan turned and gave him a Look that would scare anyone but he kept grinning.

"What did he say? Be with me? But why?" she asked Erika.

Erika was not sure how to explain the facts but she tried.

"You see, Susan, Jonathan seems to be…"

"Totally insane?"

"Maybe, no offence Jonathan, but that was not what I wanted to say. He is…"

"Yes?"

"In love. With you."

Susan looked as if someone had slapped her.

"He is in what? You can't possibly mean that. This is insane."

"So is he, as you said. I'm afraid it's true, though."

Susan looked at Teatime from top to bottom. It was true he was a handsome man, in a boyish kind of way, and under normal circumstances she would actually bother to think about him twice. These were not normal circumstances though. He was an assassin, he was dead, she was the one who killed him, he was totally cracked and had brought her in the Roundworld.

"What are you thinking Susan?" he asked her.

"None of your business Teatime. Erika, you have to do something! I can't stay here. Not with him around me."

Teatime frowned.

"I wish I could." Erika said "The wizard's spells are wrong. They can do anything but what you wanted them for. And they are irreversible. So I can't send you back the way you came. I need to find another way to send you both back and in one piece."

"Oh, Susan, why can't you see it? We are meant to be together" he said approaching her.

"Bugger off Teatime" she replied trying to hit him with the frying pan.

"Susan, why don't you at least give it a thought?"

"Erika, have you lost your mind?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Don't! I've had enough of this. The session is over!" said Susan and burst out of the room.

"It's your fault Erika!"

"Why is it my fault? _You_ are in love with her. _You_ brought her here."

Teatime looked down and then picked up the doll. He laid on the bed holding her and turned his back to Erika. Erika left.

That doll looked like Susan so much. And now it was his. He could hold her and care for her. But the doll was not Susan. It didn't have her hot temper, her voice, that look in her eyes that made him freeze and burn at the same time. He wanted Susan and he had to do something fast, before Erika found a way to send them back.

Susan outside was furious. When she saw Erika she tried to yell at her but Erika stopped her.

"It's no use yelling. Come on, let's go for a walk. You'll see you will relax Susan."

"I don't need to relax. I need to get back."

"Please. Trust me. I mean, when will you get the chance to see the Roundworld again?"

"Ok. Let's go. Could we buy a poker too?" asked Susan who wanted to check if a poker could keep Teatime away.

She wanted to keep him away, didn't she? He was handsome and strong and… "Susan! What are you thinking" she scolded herself "He is just a cracked assassin. Only that. And perhaps very handsome." Her brain was fighting her heart that had begun feeling things for him.

"We'll see" answered Erika and got Susan back to reality.

So they both went for that walk. Erika took her to a shopping centre and then they walked by the sea watching the crashing waves. They sat on a bench looking at the sea.

"Don't you like him even a little?"

"Erika! How can you think that?"

"It's my job to understand people. I believe you do like him even if you don't admit it."

"I don't!"

"You're just in denial."

"I don't! Really."

"Ok, if you say so."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No."

"How could I be with such a man?"

"You mean young, cute and crazy about you? Yeah, how could you?"

"I mean dead and cracked. Although I admit he's cute."

"Susan, may I advise you something as a friend?"

"I suppose you could."

"I think you should follow your heart. And I think your heart will eventually tell you he's the one."

Susan got up and walked a few steps. Erika followed her and when they spoke again they talked about other things. Susan was thinking the things Erika had told her but she could not admit she liked him. It was ineffable.

Teatime didn't hear anything for a lot of time and realized they were gone. In his mind several thought were shaping. He knew Erika thought the wizard's spells didn't work but the one he had cast had brought Susan to him. He had another idea and he needed to go to his place again.

This time the wizard was missing too. Teatime looked for what he wanted and eventually found it. It was a potion recipe this time. He also found some of the ingredients in the wizard's home and the rest in Erika's.

His potion was ready before the women returned and he hid it under his shirt. When they returned Susan seemed a lot more relaxed. Erika went to cook and Susan made herself a cup of tea. Teatime was waiting for a chance to pour the potion in her tea and without knowing it, Erika gave him that chance when she asked Susan to fetch her something. Apparently, they had started becoming friends.

Teatime remembered something another assassin had told him a couple of years ago. He used to go very often to the Seamstresses' Guild and he had explained Teatime what he had been doing there. Back then Teatime was not interested in women that much. He was devoted to his job. Now he felt different. He had different wants and urges. Now he wanted to try some of that stuff with Susan…

Susan finished her tea, ate her dinner, had a bath and headed for her room. Erika went to sleep too. When Teatime was sure Erika was fast asleep, he entered Susan's room.

………………

Author's note: And that's all with the psychoanalysis stuff. Next chapter is going to be the cause of the "M" rating. You see, he enters her room, he has some ideas what to do and he has already poured that potion in her tea. (It's still the wizard's potion so nothing good can come of it.) Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. Bye. … for now.


	5. Chapter 5: The ball in her dreams

**Chapter 5: ****The ball in her dream**

_Author's note:__ This is not the M chapter I promised. I was going to upload the other one when I suddenly thought of this yesterday and I thought, "well, why not"?_

_So, I hope you like this one too. Have fun and please review._

………..

Susan had fallen asleep almost immediately. In a deep dreamless sleep. Until it became not so dreamless. A dream appeared and took her from absolute darkness to a semi dark silent corridor.

She instantly knew she was dreaming and she could do nothing about it. This dream was one of those dreams where even if you are in your body it acts on its own. She could see where she was or went but she couldn't decide what to do. Those choices were not hers any longer.

Susan walked in the corridor until she reached a large wooden door. And the door opened. She found herself in a ball room packed with people.

It was brightly lit by crystal chandeliers and there were musicians playing loudly. Everyone was dressed like kings and queens in bright colors mixed with gold. Their clothes had beautiful designs and they were all wearing masks to hide their faces. Susan realized her clothes had changed and had turned into a golden dress with black and red designs. Her hair was pulled up too and she was wearing high heels. Apparently her dream stylist was really drunk.

Susan took a few steps. Around her everyone was dancing paying no attention to her, as if they didn't see her at all. She had to watch out not to hit anyone around her as they were packed like a can of sardines.

She took a glass of wine from the nearest waiter and stood aside to drink it. She had the strange feeling something was about to happen and the only thing she could do was sit and wait.

After a while the music didn't seem that loud and as she noticed the sound was dying out gradually. Nobody else seemed to notice that and kept dancing unstoppably. Then all sound was muffed. And time started moving slower. The crowd parted in the middle of the room and a blonde man with curly hair wearing a gold and black prince's costume and a matching mask walked to her.

"Dance with me" he said in a boyish voice reaching out for her.

Susan took his hand without knowing why and he pulled her to him. They went in the middle of the room and started dancing to the music he could hear but Susan couldn't.

She felt again she was not controlling her body as he held her tight, pressed on his hard chest. His movements were precise and his feet would almost not touch the floor. He looked straight in her eyes with immense lust. Those eyes reminded her of someone but she couldn't remember who. Yet those mismatched eyes were very familiar.

And just when she'd given up trying to remember, his lips touched hers barely for a moment but totally paralyzing her.

"What was that?" she asked him in shock.

"A kiss, I believe. Just like this one" he said and kissed her one more.

This kiss was longer, deeper and her body responded to it.

"See? It wasn't hard. You just have to let go" he said.

"Let go?"

"You are mine Susan. Accept it."

"No" she said in a pleading tone as she knew he could do anything he wanted to her.

"Yes" he said and kissed her again.

He was controlling her and he danced her to a mirror. He pushed her against it and started kissing her neck. He moved to her ear and nibbled at it.

Susan could not believe what was happening. That dream kept becoming worse and worse. She told herself she'd wake up eventually. Then she wondered if that was a good thing. When she'd wake up she would have to face Teatime. Was the man here a better or a worse prospect?

She stopped thinking and closed her eyes. The only thing she could do here was let go and hope it would end. She knew he was right. On top of that this man seemed to know exactly what to do to drive her insane and make her want him.

She felt the mirror move slightly and when she opened her eyes she was not in the ball room. The masked man was still kissing her –now he had moved lower to her breasts- and she was pressed against glass looking in the ball room. She figured it had to be a hidden door.

Those people in the ball room were still dancing. The man looked at her.

"I thought it would be better to be alone. Nobody knows about this room."

She looked around the room. Right across the mirror/glass door there was a glass door that led to a small balcony and let the moonlight in. Apart from that, the room was totally empty.

"Come" he said.

He took her hand and led her to the balcony. He opened the door and they went outside.

"Look" he said. "What do you see?"

Susan looked around. What _was_ she supposed to see? It was only dark. A dark absence of everything. There was no ground down below, no sky up above and no moon. But she had seen the moonlight lighting the empty room.

"I don't see anything."

"Look closer" he told her.

Susan tried to see the building they were in. There was no building there but she could see small light towering up.

"Stars?" she asked.

"Windows."

"What _is_ this place?"

"You still haven't realized where we are? We're in your soul."

Then he sang softly a song Susan knew well

"_The place between sleep and awake  
End of innocence  
Unending masquerade  
That's where I'll wait for you_"

"My soul? Do you really expect me to believe that? Then who are you?"

"I expect nothing. I'm just a creation of your mind. Let's go back inside."

Susan followed him while thinking what he'd said. So every light had to be a place in her soul, hidden and unknown to her.

The room was not empty any more. There was a bed and a small couch. Moonlight was still lighting the room. Susan went to the mirror/glass door. The ballroom was empty. It was neither gold nor bright any more. It was old, grey, abandoned. The paint of the wall was faded and parts of it had fallen down. All that was left of the chandeliers was broken glass on the floor. It was as if years had passed.

The man approached Susan and whispered in her ear.

"Time is fast. It's gone before you know it. Don't let your chances go. Don't let _me_ go."

"You?" she asked and turned to face him. "Who are you?"

Instead of an answer he kissed and she put her arms around his neck. She realized she was in control again. She ran her hands through his hair and tried to take off his mask. He caught her hands to stop her.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to see who I am?"

"Yes."

He kissed her with a worried look in his eyes and said "All right".

Susan slowly removed his mask and saw who he was. She dropped the mask and stepped back till she touched the mirror/glass door. His clothes turned to their normal assassin black and hers into her usual dress.

"It can't be you. What do you want from me?"

"Susan, _you_ created me. This is _your_ dream."

"But it's not possible."

"It doesn't have to be possible to be true. It doesn't even have to be true. This is a dream. An illusion. Watch."

Teatime snapped his fingers and they were in a green forest. He snapped them again and they were by the ocean. Then they were back in the room. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her.

"Susan, you can't run away from what you want."

She couldn't answer. Teatime started kissing her neck again. He lifted her in his hands and took her to the bed. There he started removing her clothes slowly kissing her in the same time. His kisses were like fire and Susan was unable to resist him. She knew it was all those thoughts she thought lately that had taken the form of this dream. Still it felt so real.

His touch made her shiver and his breath on her was like a warm breeze in autumn. Teatime removed his clothes and his hands were all over Susan. So were her hands. She wanted him. She wanted to do things she'd never dream of. Well, at least things she would only do in her sleep. The last fragments of sanity within her tried to resist.

"Don't… Teatime please …"

She tried to stop him, to push him away, to do anything. She couldn't. She couldn't run away from her own self. It was impossible.

And yet something stopped him. The images started fading away. She was waking up for some reason. Deep down she wanted to continue being with him. But alas, she wouldn't even remember that dream later.


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 6: Dreams and nightmares**

_Author's note:__ Well, Teatime finally enters Susan's room… Please consider that it's the first time I write M, I was unable to do it three months ago so don't too judgmental. Anyway, I did my best and I hope you like it._

Susan was asleep when Teatime entered her room. He sat on her bed and watched her for some time. Her hair kept coiling and uncoiling and she seemed to be having a nightmare. That's why Teatime thought it was weird to call his name. He had no idea her nightmare was exactly what he had in mind to do right now.

He ran his hand through her hair and stroked her cheeks. He thought her skin was very soft. He touched her lips with his fingers and leaned forward to kiss her. That's when Susan opened her eyes and tried to scream. Teatime however managed to block her mouth with his hand.

"I don't think it's a good idea to scream, Susan" he said and removed his hand.

"What do you want from me?"

"I thought you'd figure out by now. I want _you_."

"Why?"

"Remember what you told me in Toothfairy's castle? About my being a little boy with all those problems? Well, that hurt a lot you know. But I had time to think about it. Erika helped me realize some things. You were right. I _was _all that back then. But now I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm a man. And I know exactly what I want and how to get it."

"Let me go!"

Teatime had to catch Susan's hands and hold them pinned on the bed over her head to immobilize her.

"I don't think so" he said and ran his fingers down her neck with one of his hands holding hers down with the other one.

He started kissing her neck, letting her hands go to engage in trying to undo the buttons of her, not so sensible since Erika had lent it to her, nightgown.

"Oh Susan, you taste like vanilla."

Susan tried to push him but her hands couldn't move. Her body was unable to hurt him.

"What's happening? I can't move my hands."

"You are trying to push me! Interesting. So you want to resist me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Hmm…" he said and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, the potion said you wouldn't be able to resist me. I hoped it would make you love me though, not just stop you from hitting me. Oh, well, you'll love me eventually."

"Oh, bugger! You did more magic?"

"Enough with the talking. We have much more interesting things to do" he said and kissed her mouth.

Susan found that her body was shivering every time he touched her and she hated him for that. She hated him even more for the potion he had made which had stopped her from resisting. It was his fault that every part of her he kissed stopped belonging to her and surrendered to him. She decided to run, as this would technically not be considered as resistance. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and got up. Her plan would have worked if he hadn't run faster and caught her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Away?"

He caught her waist with his other hand and turned her around a couple of times as if they were dancing finally pushing her against a wall. That seemed oddly familiar to Susan but she could not remember why.

"I go wherever you go" he whispered in her ear and than started nibbling it.

Susan liked what he was doing to her but she didn't like _he_ was doing it to her. Or did she? His arms were strong and were holding her with determination. His chest was hard against hers and she could see the lust in his mismatched eyes even if the room was dark, only lit by moonlight. Deep down she liked he was in love with her and wished things were different. Maybe if he was not dead or didn't want to kill her grandfather, Death, or any other anthropomorphic personifications. Maybe if they were both normal they could have had a future.

Teatime kissed her mouth again. His kiss was long and hard. Maybe they didn't have a future but as it seemed they had a present. She thought about this and decided that if she couldn't fight him she might as well give in and have some fun with him. The man seemed to know what he was doing anyway, more because of instinct though. Perhaps it was only a dream and when she would wake up she wouldn't remember a thing. Yes. It had to be a dream. She'd never think like this. Anyway, it doesn't matter what you do in dreams, does it?

So she let go and kissed him back. This was a happy surprise for him and caused him to smile like a little boy who was just given a present. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt and kissing his chest.

"Susan" he moaned and held her even more tight in his arms. He lifted her in the air, pressing her against the wall and started kissing her neck, occasionally descending lower. Susan wrapped her legs around his waist putting her arms around his neck.

After that he carried her to the bed and continued kissing her with even more passion. He seemed to be happy. He felt so too. Teatime couldn't remember being happy in the past so he had nothing to compare these feelings to, but if there was a feeling that made you feel like flying and filled your heart with an unusual warmth it had to be happiness. Some would even dare call it love but he knew less about love than a rock in the bottom of the river of Ankh.

Susan, who still had some doubts about how real all this was, thought that even if she was playing his game she didn't need to play by his rules so she flipped him and rode him to gain control of the situation. He simply grinned.

Susan ran her fingers on his torso, kissing and licking, trying to memorize every inch of it. She touched the hole from the poker.

"This, is _your_ doing" he said mischievously and before she knew it he was on top again.

His passion overwhelmed her soon and she didn't realise when he had removed all of their clothing. He could sense she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Teatime decided to torture Susan a bit, for old time's sake. He didn't want this to end very soon after all. That's why he took his time kissing her while his hands were everywhere. When Susan realized that, she tried to hold back her moans to punish him. He however knew all her sensitive spots, gods know how, and she was soon moaning under him.

He cupped her breasts and started kissing and licking them and he smiled when he saw Susan bite her lower lip from pleasure.

"You know, _I_ can bite you too Susan" her said and bit softly her hard nipples. "I want you Susan. You can't imagine how much I want you."

Susan tried to wrap her legs around his wait and lead his erection in her but he stopped her.

"Not before you tell me you want me too. Say it Susan."

"No."

"I said say it" he insisted placing his fingers on a most sensitive spot of her body.

"All right. I want you. Are you happy now?" she snapped at him without getting a reply. He just smiled with contempt and continued kissing every part of her body he could possibly imagine.

Then, when she was sure he would torture her for a long time, he penetrated her fiercely. As their bodies joined and became one, her eyes grew dark and she was lost in passion and pleasure.

"Oh, Jonathan, oh my…" she half said half moaned.

That was the first time she'd called him by his name. It sounded so great coming from her lips. Teatime was pleased with himself. As he was thrusting inside Susan faster and faster he was feeling her melt under him. His boyish face even seemed more masculine. This was what he had been longing for his whole life even if he didn't know it. As they came close to climaxing Susan pulled him to her and whispered in his ear "You won". It was true. He had won.

He saw Susan shivering as she came and her nails dug into his skin. Hadn't he been a ghost this would have hurt. Ghosts in the Roundworld were strange indeed. He had his release a few seconds later.

Teatime lied next to Susan. He teased her hair and kissed her neck. He was calmer now and seemed as if he had succeeded in breaking the top score in inhuming the most people within an hour.

Susan was thinking that this dream was in fact very nice and she wanted to see what would happen next.

"What are you thinking Susan?" he asked her.

Susan considered the fact that if it was her dream she could do whatever she wanted and if it was his he could do anything to her anyway. So she decided to take some initiatives and see what would happen.

"Nothing Jonathan" she said with a mischievous expression. "I was just wondering what would happen if I did this…"

Susan caressed his chest and moved her hand lower to reach his particularly hard member.

"… or this."

She moved her hand up and down on it and caused him to moan.

"Susan" he said but he didn't finish his sentence unless you count "wow…oh…oh yeah…." as coherent speech.

She got on him and started kissing him everywhere. He was feeling happy. Even happier than the time he became a legal assassin. Even happier than the time he inhumed his first client, and some of his relatives as well.

Suddenly Susan stopped her hand's movement and sat on his even harder than before, if that was possible, member, taking it all inside her. She was able to control their pace now and him as well. Teatime was grinning as she was bouncing on him with little moans. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them softly. Susan quickened their pace and their moans synchronized.

Shortly after they both came and Susan still on Teatime whispered in his ear "I think this round is mine. We are even."

"Not for long" he said flipped her so that he was on top again.

This interesting two player love game continued the rest of the night. Susan and Teatime kept trying to dominate each other and win each round. "It was fun" Teatime thought. "Now I'm sure I'm dreaming" Susan thought.

The sun rose. Susan woke up. Alone. She seemed worried as she had seen a very weird dream last night. She and Teatime were having sex. And she _liked_ it. He had given her many orgasms and had sent her to the sky. It was awful.

Well, it was amazing but still she couldn't or wouldn't accept to herself that he could make her feel this way. It had to be a dream. Even so, why was she having that kind of dreams about him? Why was she having _any_ dreams about him? Could it be she cared about him? Could she even be in love with him? No. That would be insane. He was dead. He was cracked. He was… strong and handsome. And he was in love with her. But could _she_ be in love with him?

"Enough of this" she said and got out of her bed. 

She would go and speak to Erika. She was a psychologist after all. She should be able to explain why she had that dream.

Susan got out of her room. Teatime was lying on the couch in the living room, his eyes closed. She wondered whether ghosts slept in the Roundworld. The answer was no but she didn't know it. Teatime was dreaming or at least daydreaming. She entered Erika's room.

"Erika, are you asleep?"

"I was. What happened now? Did he try anything fishy?"

"No. I want to talk to you about a dream I had."

"Now? Can't you wait until our session Susan?"

"No. I don't want _him_ to hear."

"All right, tell me."

"I saw Teatime came in my room. He had put a potion in my tea and I was unable to fight him."

"You mean, like an aphrodisiac?"

"No. I think he wanted to make me fall in love with him but the potion just immobilized my body so I couldn't hit him."

"Ok, what happened next?"

"I tried to run but he caught me. Then we had sex."

"Was that because of the potion?"

"No Erika. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I liked him. I desired him. I am losing my mind, aren't I?"

"Nope. Just your heart."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Susan, could it be your subconscious's way of telling you that you want him?"

"That's ridiculous. That's… that's… that's what I am most afraid of" Susan said clearly upset and confused.

"Susan, I want you to answer me honestly. What do you think of him being with you?"

"I don't know. He is strong, he is cute in a boyish kind of way but he's a ghost."

"Would you ever be with such a man?"

"Maybe. Were things different."

"I see. Well I think you should get back to bed. I'll call you later."

"Ok."

"Don't let a mere dream get to you. Listen to your heart."

"I listen to my mind. I always do what's sensible. Or what I have to do."

"What you have to do for now is rest."

"And it was not a dream. It was a nightmare."

"You can't talk yourself into believing this. Don't even try. That's what caused the dream in the first place. You know it wasn't really a nightmare."

"No it wasn't. It was a good dream. I liked it. That's the problem" Susan said and left Erika's room.

She returned in her room and tried to sleep again. She didn't manage to do it though for fear of seeing another dream like that.


	7. Chapter 7 Eventually the truth will out

Chapter 7: Eventually the truth will out

**Chapter 7: Eventually the truth will out**

_Author's note:__ Was it a dream? Can dreams come true? You have to work hard to make them true. And it still is not certain if they will. That's why they are dreams. To make us escape. To make us hope. To make us fight…_

_Yes, that's what I'm thinking when it's very late at night. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Read it and enjoy. Next chapter will be very… well, let's just say someone will be very honest and very confused._

Erika got out of her bed as soon as Susan left. She had to find a way of returning them to their world. And fast. She kept canceling her morning appointments, they drove her crazy and she soon would have no vases if Susan kept throwing them at him. Why couldn't they just become a couple and leave her be? She could see they were meant to be together. Why couldn't _they_ see it?

Erika looked for an old spell book she had inherited from her aunt, who was also a witch. She looked at he spells but nothing would do. Then she turned on her laptop, where she had her own spells and looked at them too. Nothing. She even searched for a spell in Google but still she couldn't find anything.

Time for drastic measures. She got dressed to look quite sexy, did her hair and put on a lot of make-up. She was ready to try her last resort. She got her keys and left her house. She didn't go far however. Just to the wizard's house.

Erika rang the bell and heard a sound like a howling. Weird doorbell but she didn't expect something normal from him anyway. He opened the door and his mouth dropped.

"Erika! Nice to see you."

"I'm sure it is Ian."

"Would you like to come in? I was just watching DRACULA with Marc Warren."

"It's seven o'clock in the morning!"

"I started with other vampire movies last night. I want to go looking for real ones and I was just gathering information."

"Oh, I see."

"So, Erika, how come you came for a visit? And so early for that matter. I recall you saying no the last twelve times I invited you."

Erika smiled. She hoped he wouldn't bring that up.

"Well, you know what people say, thirteenth is the lucky time, right?"

"They do?"

"Of course they do."

"So you just missed me and decided to drop by?"

"Exactly. And once I am here, could I ask you something?"

"I accept. I'll come to pick you up around nine."

"No, not that. I would actually like to take a look at your magic books."

"Why? You always said my spells never work."

"Maybe _I_ could make them work. Please?"

He looked at her with an inquisitive look. She looked back wit puppy eyes. Then he gave in.

"Ok. You know I can't deny you anything."

"Thanks."

Erika sighed and followed him. That was close. Hadn't it been an emergency she would have never set foot in his house again. She remembered their first and only date, when he had taken her to a graveyard to look for ghosts. Since he was not a real wizard however, he was unable to see them and when the ghosts started yelling as he walked through them _she_ had to calm them down. On top of that, one of the ghosts got really angry and haunted both their houses for two months. Since then he had tried to ask her out many times (twelve to be exact) but she had refused.

"Here they are" he said showing her his books. "You can look at them for as long as you like. I'll go back to watching my movie."

Erika saw all those magic books which were filled with wrong spells. Most of them were totally useless. _How to turn horse shit onto bull shit, creating flying pigs, how to remain dead.._. Finally she found a small book called "Traveling through worlds". She opened the first page and read it.

"_The next part of How to go to another world. Our new book helps you to return too. Sadly those who bought the first one __and tried to go to other worlds cannot access this one therefore they will remain where they are. Anyway. Now traveling through worlds is safe for the first time. PS: remember to bring back souvenirs and write us letters about your travels."_

"This must be it" she said. "Now I just have to correct the spells and I'll be able to send them both back to Discworld."

Erika hid the book in her bag and headed for the door.

"Are you leaving?" Ian said.

"Yeah. I have work to do. Thanks for letting me look at your books."

"You are welcome. Why don't you stay a while?"

"I can't. I have visitors. I'll see you some other time, ok? she said sweetly."

"Drop by soon, will you?"

"Of course" she lied to him "Bye."

Erika returned to her house and hid the book under her bed. She made some coffee and some tea and asked Teatime to come in Susan's room for their session. Susan was sitting on the bed thinking. Teatime headed for the window and Erika sat on her chair.

"So" Erika begun "did you two sleep well?"

"I can't sleep. I am a ghost." Teatime said "But still I had a great time."

"Did you haunt someone Teatime?" Susan asked bitterly.

She had decided to be mean to him so that he wouldn't realise what she had dreamt the previous night.

"Oh, I think you know very well what I did last night Susan" he said. "What _we_ did last night."

Susan's jaw dropped and she jumped from the bed. Horror shaped on her face.

"No!" she yelled.

"Yes."

"No. It's not possible!"

He grinned.

"I don't know if it's possible, but it certainly was fun."

"That actually happened?" she asked blushing.

"Of course it happened my love. You were so passionate."

"Erika, water, and lots of it" Susan begged.

Erika ran and brought Susan a glass of water and a full bottle in case she needed a refill and helped her sit down again and relax.

"So, Jonathan, you had sex with Susan last night, right?" Erika asked.

"Erika, don't say that word."

"Yes" Teatime said ignoring Susan's remark. "It was amazing. Her lips, her body, her passion."

"Shut up Teatime. It was a dream. I'm sure it was a dream. Tell me it was a dream" Susan shrieked.

"All right. It was a dream."

"Really?"

"No. More like a dream come true if you ask me."

"But we couldn't possibly… We didn't…"

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

Erika thought it was time to cut in this lovely conversation.

"Can I ask you something Jonathan?"

"Yes Erika, you can. I'll be happy to give you any details."

"No, thanks. I think I'll pass. There's something else. Did you give her a potion that stopped her from resisting you?"

"Maybe."

"And you got that potion from?"

"…The… wizard's house?"

"I've told you NOT to go there!"

"I had to do something. I didn't want to lose her."

"I was never yours to lose Teatime."

"You are now Susan" he said winking.

"Stop it both of you!" Erika yelled.

They could see she was trying to remain calm but her nerves were letting her down.

"For fuck's sake!" she yelled again.

Then she held her face in her hands and said "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. Jonathan, could you leave me alone with Susan please?"

Teatime saw Erika's eyes shining in a way that only a very stupid person would dare argue with her. He went through the wall to the living room and looked at Nina. He ignored her and looked outside the widow. This was not his world and he couldn't wait to return to Ankh-Morpork. Nina meowed.

"What are you looking at?" he told Nina.


	8. Chapter 8 Admitting

Chapter 8: Admitting

**Chapter 8: Admitting**

_Author's note:__ I hope this one is not extremely out of character. I just had to put them say what they said. Please don't freak out much. Oh, an thanks for the lovely review… Reviews give me ideas so more of you if you please review to tell me what you think._

Erika faced Susan. It really was too much. All of this was driving her insane. She knew she had to settle things between Susan and Teatime fast. It was time to make them be honest about their feelings.

"Ok, it was not a dream. It was true. Now, let's see, I know you like him. Why don't you admit it?"

"Erika?"

"Well you do. I can see that from the way you reacted both in the morning when you told me about the dream and now when he told you it was true."

"I don't like him. Don't look at me like that. I don't."

"You blushed" Erika stated.

"No, I didn't."

"Susan."

"I may have blushed from embarrassment that I did this while thinking it was a dream. I shouldn't have done anything with him even in a dream."

"So you regret what you did?"

Susan thought she was supposed to answer yes but she couldn't. It was strange and alarming. She should have regretted that but she hadn't. Could it be…? No. It couldn't.

"So? Did you regret it Susan?"

"No."

"And that's because…?"

"I have no idea. It must be that potion."

"Ian's potion? Even his tea recipes are false!"

"So what are you saying?"

"That there is no chance the potion worked."

"But it did."

"_You_ thought it did. It was just autosuggestion."

"But…"

"Susan" Erika said with a softened voice "you can tell me."

"Ok maybe I kind of like him. But…"

"You should tell him."

"Never."

"Why?"

"Because I am me. I can't just go and tell him."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"I won't be able to take it back."

Erika thought about that answer. She hadn't really expected it. Why would she like to take it back? Then she understood. Susan was trying so hard to be normal, to deny her legacy. And now a dead assassin was in love with her and somehow he had found a way to touch her heart. Her heart should be left alone. She couldn't afford those feelings. Love is always painful. But she was who she was and she couldn't run from it. She couldn't run from her feelings either. And Erika knew she had to make her face them.

"Fine. But do me a favor and think about it."

Susan remained silent for a bit and then answered.

"I will. I can't promise anything though."

Erika went to the living room. Teatime was still looking out of the window. Nina was sleeping on the couch. He didn't turn.

"Are you all right Erika?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Are you mad at me for making that potion?"

"No. The fact is that it worked, so I am not mad."

That phrase made him turn and Erika saw he was sad. Erika thought he looked like a puppy his master keeps gnoring.

"No, it didn't. Susan hates me. I thought that maybe… Well, it doesn't matter. She hates me. She'll never love me. And I can't stop thinking about her. I mean, I thought about her before, but after last night… I feel different. I have strange feelings about Susan. I want her more but not only that. It's a strange feeling, like a warmth inside me every time I think of her. It fills me with happiness but with pain too. I just can't help it."

Teatime seemed sad. Erika approached him and put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him. He was able to love after all. Truly love someone else. She smiled.

"Susan loves you. She just doesn't admit it."

Teatime looked at Erika. Could that be true? He was sure Susan hated him. How could she love him? She was so perfect and strong and brave… And she wanted him to keep away from her.

"Are you sure Erika?"

"Trust me."

"Then how can I make her admit it?"

"I don't know. _You_ made her love you. _You_ figure it out."

"I have no idea. It's not like I have tried that with other women."

"You have never fallen in love before?"

"No. It seemed pointless. But Susan is different. So how do I get her to tell me how she feels?"

"The same way you made her love you I guess."

"With sex?" he said a bit confused.

"Too much information here. Just do it."

"Sure. I'll be delighted."

"I thought so" Erika said smiling. "Anyway, I don't think it's just sex. You and Susan I mean. It's more. I can sense it. I'm a witch after all."

He smiled slightly.

"Now, Jonathan, what happened last night?"

"In detail?"

"In feelings. I can guess the details on my own. Not that it's something I'd try doing. What I want to know is how you felt."

"Perfect. I felt whole, complete. Like I've been missing something all my life but didn't know what it was. Well, now I know."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's her. She was full of fire. We were trying to take control of each other. More like a game you know."

"Who won?"

"I did."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. So, should I go inside?"

"Yes."

"Now?" he said with slightly trembling voice.

"It's ok. Just go."

"Thank you Erika. Thank you for everything."

It was probably the first time he felt grateful for someone.

"Could I ask you something first Jonathan?"

"What is it?"

"Is Ankh-Morpork a nice place to live?"

"Well, I guess so. It's definitely a nice place to inhume people. It has many… job opportunities. As long as you belong to the appropriate Guild of course."

"Right."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Get in there and do, well, whatever you think you should do. And please don't tell me what it is."

Erika had a perfectly good reason for asking. There was a spell in the magic book that seemed possible to work. However the book was for personal use and even if many people could travel together holding hands, the one who said the words had to travel to the other world too.

It was the only way and she didn't know if she would be able to return to her world. That's why she had to make sure those two would be together. If she was to be trapped in a different world it should at least be worth it.

Teatime entered the room to find Susan looking out of her window. He approached her silently and hugged her pressing his chest against her back. Susan took a deep breath and held it.

"I've missed you Susan" he said and kissed her neck. He slid her dress off of one of her shoulders and kissed her bare skin. It seemed as if he was addicted to her. As if she was the strongest drug he could ever take.

"Why?" she whispered.

"What do you mean, why?"

Susan turned to face him.

"Why are you doing this to me? Do you want revenge?"

Susan was sure he was unable to love. All right, Erika had said he loved her but she could not believe it. He was… well, an assassin. He had tried to kill the Hogfather! Who wants to get rid of the Hogfather and can still love? It had to be one of his plans to get to her or to her Grandfather and kill them. It was not possible to love her. And yet he was winning. She had feelings about him. Where did they come from? Why did they come anyway?

And his face was so close. His eyes looked straight to her soul. He shouldn't see what was in there. No. And his breath was on her face. And his arms around her waist. And she could not handle it any more. It was just too much.

He held her closer and saw she was holding back tears. His plan was to make her admit she loved him but it shattered in pieces when he looked in her eyes. He couldn't believe his love made her sad. He couldn't believe she still thought he was trying to avenge her.

"No Susan. I don't want revenge. Don't be so sad, please. I want you to be happy. I am here to make you happy Susan. I love you."

These words came as a surprise to him. He knew he wanted Susan, he knew he was in love with her but he didn't know he actually _loved_ her. He had no idea his feelings were so deep and that he wanted to make her happy cause he could only be happy if she was.

Susan looked down and closed her eyes to stop the tears. Teatime picked up her face in his hands.

"Look at me Susan. Don't you feel anything about me?"

That was it. Susan knew she could not hide her feelings any more. She had to tell the truth.

"I do" she said quietly looking straight inside his eyes and then away.

Teatime kissed her and she surrendered in his kiss. She held him tight and didn't let go even when their mouths separated trying to get some air. At least Susan needed to get air. Teatime was dead so he didn't need to breathe to survive. It was something he did anyway though.

Susan's ear could not hear a heartbeat in his chest but she could feel him breathing even if he didn't need to. He breathed quicker when she was around but now his breath was slow and steady. As if he didn't want to scare her away by doing the slightest move. Even breathing.

Teatime was able to rest his face in her soft hair. He felt them on his cheek and he could smell them once more. That smell was following him since he was in Toothfairy's castle. He had held her hair then. Hadn't Banjo thrown him away he could have… No. It was better Banjo did what he did. Teatime knew he was a fool back then. He would have killed Susan if he could and now he'd be alone. Perhaps he'd be alive but still alone. He couldn't imagine life (or at least existing) without her. She gave him meaning. She was his everything.

"I love you too Jonathan" she finally said.

Teatime lifted her in his arms and turned her around smiling widely and she started laughing. They knew that _this_ was happiness and they were happy. Erika smiled and removed her ear from the door. It was wrong to eavesdrop but she had to know.


	9. A trip to Discworld

Chapter 9: A trip to Discworld

**Chapter ****9: A trip to Discworld**

_Author's note:__ Everything seems to be turning out all right. Note the word "seems". The return to Ankh-Morpork may hold unexpected visits.. The next chapter will be the final one and everything will be settled._

_Please review.._

...

Erika had finished correcting the book with the spells and she knew which one to use to get them all to Discworld in one piece. She had decided to explore a bit and learn about the people there before trying to return to the Roundworld. Nina was to come with her. She didn't want to leave a black cat with Ian. Who knows what he would do to her fur.

As Erika went inside her room to pack some things Teatime and Susan had decided to show how much they loved each other.

Teatime put Susan to sit on the bed and sat in front of her. Then he held her face and kissed her mouth. His kiss was gentle and full of love. He deepened the kiss putting his tongue inside Susan's mouth. He opened his eyes to see Susan looking back at him and he drowned in her eyes as she drowned in his kiss.

"You are my life Susan" he said when their mouths parted.

"You're dead" she answered grinning. She liked to mess with his concentration. He was so cute when he was trying to put his thought back together.

He gave her remark some thought.

"Then you are my eternity."

Teatime kissed Susan's lips softly and then kissed his way to her ear always holding her close to him. Susan moaned a bit and then started kissing his ear and neck putting her arms around his neck. When she heard him moaning her name she lied back and pulled him down with her.

"I never felt like that in my life. I think death is a lot better."

"Oh, Jonathan, that's so… ehm… sweet" she said smiling.

"Noone has ever called me sweet before."

Susan had a pretty good idea why but she decided not to bring it up. Instead she smiled and said in a mischievous voice "There are other things I could call you too, you know…" and then led his lips to hers.

He ran his fingers through her loose hair and as Susan was trying to undo the buttons of his shirt he touched her lips with the tip of his fingers and she found the chance to suck them.

Susan slid her hands down his muscles taking his shirt with her till it was off his body and he removed her dress kissing every inch of her body he revealed.

"You are more beautiful than last time, if that's even possible" he said looking down to her and made her blush.

He descended lower, between her legs and removed her underwear. She felt his tongue on a most sensitive spot of her body and she started shivering as he continued working there with his tongue. Her moans started becoming louder as her pleasure became too much to handle and her eyes went black till she closed them.

She opened her eyes when he started kissing her neck again and nibbling her ear while his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them. Susan wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him inside her.

Teatime grinned and began thrusting in her. Their moans joined and became one voice, screaming from pleasure (not too loud to annoy the neighbors though).

They were close to climaxing when Erika knocked the door.

"We're coming" they said together and they started laughing along with their moans.

Shortly after, they both came and remained on the bed Teatime holding Susan.

"Think she's finished the spell?" Susan asked him.

"Probably."

"What do we do now?"

"Well, Susan, we can either go and find out or postpone it and have another round" he said and kissed her.

"I vote for the next round."

Teatime started kissing her again and they continued their lovemaking.

Erika figured that they would be occupied with other matters for some time so finished everything she had to finish. She cancelled her appointments till further notice and called her friend Rania to tell her she would leave for some time.

In her bag she had her books, some clothes and food. A new adventure was in front of her.

Susan and Teatime finally came to see what she wanted.

"The spell is ready. I have to come with you too. I hope I'll be able to get back one day. Now we should all hold hands. Ready?"

Susan and Teatime looked at each other.

"Ready" they said and held hands.

Erika smiled and said the spell.

"I cast this spell to go to a world of miracles and magic.

Allow me to return when I will feel nostalgic.

Take us to the world so unlike my own.

Let all those who leave to return home."

With a loud bang they disappeared, through space and between worlds they traveled, faster then sound, faster than light, till they reached the Discworld on a cloudy night.

"We're back" Susan stated.

"Finally" said Teatime with a spark in his glass eye.

"So this is Ankh-Morpork! I like it" Erika said looking around.

"You do?" the other two asked her with disbelief.

"Yeah. Now what do we do?" Erika asked.

"Let's go to my house" suggested Susan.

"About that, Susan, could I stay with you for a while till I find out what I'll do?"

"Of course Erika. You can stay for as long as you like."

All three of them along with Nina headed for Susan's house. Ankh-Morpork was as always. Assassins made their way on the roofs to inhume their clients, Thieves were leaving receipts after stealing what they were supposed to, watchmen tried to keep the peace in the streets, the people were trying to avoid all of the above and Lord Vetinari was playing complicated diplomatic games with delegates from other countries.

Twelve o'clock and all was well. They reached Susan's house. She unlocked the door and they entered the room.

"Make yourself comfortable Erika. I'll go change and then make us all a cup of tea" said Susan and headed for her room.

Erika went inside the spare room and left her bag. Nina started exploring the house and seemed to like it.

Teatime went after Susan and when he got in her room he hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"I can't believe we're here, Susan. Together."

"To tell you the truth, Jonathan, I was afraid you might fade the moment we set foot here. I am glad you didn't."

"I'm not leaving you. How much time do you think we have before Erika comes looking for us?" he said mischievously.

"Oh, come on. Let's have a cup of tea first. We will have the rest of the night for us."

Teatime sighed and they left Susan's room. They got Erika from her room and went together in the kitchen.

"HELLO MR. TE-AH-TIM-EH."


	10. I don't Believe in Death any more

Chapter 10: I don't believe in DEATH any more

**Chapter ****10: I don't believe in DEATH any more**

"Grandfather!"

"SO YOU FOUND HIM SUSAN. GOOD JOB."

Teatime's face turned yellow and then red. He looked at Susan furiously. He was unable to believe she'd tricked him.

"What? You lied to me? It was all a plan of yours all along? I can't believe I actually believed you! I can't believe I loved you! How could you?"

Erika was puzzled and stood still at the corner of the room hoping noone would notice her. Susan was puzzled too. She tried to explain.

"Jonathan, I…"

"No. I don't want to hear a thing you say. Not any more. No more lies."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MR. TE-AH-TIM-EH? WHAT LOVE? WHAT LIES?"

Death was a bit confused but decided to let it go as noone was willing to answer.

"SUSAN, WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM?"

"The Roundworld. That's where she found me. I was stupid enough to summon her there."

"Jonathan, please! He didn't send me to find you" Susan protested.

"Do you think I'm going to believe you after that?"

"I don't care. If you refuse to listen suit yourself. I love you. That's the truth. Believe what you like."

Death blinked (at least his eyes flashed which was his way of blinking).

"YOU WHAT?"

"That's right grandfather I love him."

Death turned to Teatime sure he had cast a spell on his granddaughter or something equally strong to completely brainwash her. However this scene reminded him of Mort and Ysabel.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"In detail?" Teatime asked ironically.

Thankfully Death was not familiar with irony.

"Why did you send _her_ after me? Why didn't you come yourself?"

"I DIDN'T _SEND_ HER AFTER YOU. I TOLD HER I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU HAD GONE AS YOUR HOURGLASS WAS EMPTY IN BOTH SIDES. AS IF YOU HAD NEVER EXISTED HERE. I JUST THOUGHT SHE WOULD GO AFTER YOU TO FIND OUT. THAT'S HOW IT ALWAYS WORKS. I JUST HAVE TO TRIGGER HER CURIOSITY" Death said as if it was the most natural thing in the Discworld.

Teatime thought of this for a moment. He looked at Susan with a confused expression containing bits of regret. Susan avoided eye contact with him.

"Susan?"

"What do you want? I thought you didn't want to listen to any more of my lies."

"You didn't want to trick me, did you?"

She turned to him.

"You know, it was hard enough to admit I loved you. And now you proved me you didn't deserve it. So please just leave me alone."

Teatime realized he had made perhaps the biggest mistake of his life. He was about to lose Susan, _his_ Susan.

"Susan, I love you. I'll always love you. Even if you never wish to see me again. I am going to spend my eternity loving you. I told you _you_ were my eternity. If I am away from you it'll be an eternity suffering but at least my memories will give me strength."

He didn't add _"and sorrow" _even if he knew that every time he'd remember her face he'd feel knives piercing his body. In his eyes a couple of tears were gathering. He had not cried since he was three or something. He had nothing to cry for. Susan was looking down. Tears had already flooded hers. And she knew tears showed feelings. And feelings could lead to wrong decisions.

"Look at me Susan. I said look at me!"

Teatime approached Susan, held her face and made her look at him.

"I love you. Death does not scare me for my love is greater than him" he said and kissed her.

Susan tried to fight him but in the end she surrendered to his kiss. Death's jaw dropped.

"SUSAN??"

When they broke apart Death saw Teatime fade. Death was now sure he was gone for good. He sighed. Mr. Te-ah-tim-eh had caused too much trouble.

"THAT WAS IT THEN. HE FADED. I WILL BE GOING THEN" he said and disappeared before anyone could stop him. Not that anyone _would_ stop him anyway..

Susan thought that was sudden and she could not explain why her grandfather had acted like that. Was he preparing a plan? She looked at Erika who smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Did _you_ understand what happened?" Susan asked her.

"I'm surprised you didn't. Your Grandfather saw Teatime fading as I saw a magic aura forming around him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember what he said. 'Death does not scare me for my love is greater than him' Do you know what this means?"

"No."

"He is protected from Death now. Death can't see him any more."

Susan looked at Teatime.

"Is that even possible?" she asked him.

"I don't know Susan. All I know is I love you and I don't believe in Death any more. He can't break us apart. He never will."

Susan hugged him, tears of happiness running from her eyes.

"I love you. I don't want to lose you Jonathan."

"That's good because I intend to stay."

Erika smiled and got the pot to make some tea while they were too busy kissing. After finishing making it they all sat down to drink it and talk.

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to tell your grandfather?" Erika asked them.

"Not just yet. Me and Jonathan will live together here. He'll get back to the Assassin's Guild and I'll continue working at Madam Frout's Academy."

"That's quite nice. I do not intend to bother you for long. I'll just stay till I find a place and then I'll get a job."

"You could join the Guild."

"I don't think so Jonathan. Susan, Would Madam Frout have a job for me? As a child psychologist?"

"I don't think so, but I'll ask her anyway. You know, maybe grandfather needs another apprentice."

"Well, I'll think about that. I mean if I don't find anything else."

They all laughed.

……

The next morning while Susan was still asleep Teatime went in Erika's room and woke her up.

"Erika, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the wizard's potion? The one I gave Susan?"

"What about it?"

"You had told me that you were not mad because it had worked. Is there a chance Susan only loves me because of that potion?"

Erika laughed and he looked at her without understanding why she did that.

"I'm sorry about that, Jonathan. It was just something put with the wrong words. The potion itself was, as everything else in Ian's books, completely useless. I'm sorry if I confused you. What I meant was that _your action_ had worked."

Teatime still seemed a bit confused.

"Ok, look, you managed to make Susan believe she was controlled by the potion. That her actions were guided by that potion. I mean, if it had immobilized her how was she able to move later? Think about it. I made sure to explain it to her the next morning and now I hope I made it clear to you too. Your love is true. It is not because of any potion or spell."

Teatime's face brightened and he smiled.

"So she really does love me!"

"Some things are just meant to be. Now go. You should be with her when she wakes up."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"What is it now?"

"Was that professional behavior? I don't think you psychologists should act like that."

Erika smiled.

"You're right. We shouldn't. But you're forgetting I'm also a witch. Since you decided you'd use magic to get what you wanted then I decided I could act based on my witch instinct as well."

She looked at him as he seemed to doubt that.

"Witches do things differently. And you shouldn't protest. My plan worked like I knew it would. Now go before Susan wakes up."

Teatime left Erika's room. He was glad Susan was still asleep as he sat on the bed watching her. Erika was right. It had worked and now he was with Susan who was everything to him. He removed a loose strand from Susan's face as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning" she said smiling.

"It is indeed. And now you made it even better" he said and kissed her.

……

And the days passed. Erika found a flat like the one she had in the Roundworld and moved out leaving Susan and Teatime alone. She would visit them regularly though.

Susan continued being a teacher and Jonathan became a very good and well known assassin. People were actually proud to be inhumed by him. He was a good assassin and an even better husband.

At this point they were only engaged but she thought of his as her husband and he thought of her as his wife.

Love managed to beat Death after all…

_**Author's note:**__** That was the last part of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Anyway I'd like to say some things before I close.**_

_**Well, Nina was my cat but she died after a "dog incident" and I wanted to put her in a story so that she wouldn't be forgotten.**_

_**Rania**__**, who is mentioned as Erika's best friend is my best friend and I hope she reviews this story… Anyway she writes too and she writes quite well but I can't persuade her to post her work. Please someone tell her to do it in the reviews.. (I know she'll kill me for that but please do say you want her to post..)**_

_**Finally as you have probably realized I am SusanxTeatime obsessed so you'll see more stories about them. In fact I have already posted the first chapter of my next one called**_**Hostage**_**.**_

_**Thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to me. Really. I love you all :-**_


End file.
